I'm In Love With My Twin Sister
by Kagamine Anna
Summary: Len Kagamine is secretly in love with his sweet, innocent, and loving twin sister, but she has a boyfriend. Will he get Rin to be his or will she not accept his 'brotherly' love?
1. Chapter 1

Rin POV

Rin was in her bed trying to fall for some odd reason she couldn't get her twin brother, Len, off her mind. Finally Rin gave up and walked over to her brothers bed. For a moment she just stood next to his bed and watched him sleep peacefully. After a little while she slowly crawled into bed with him and began hugging his back.

Lens POV

Len couldn't sleep when he saw his sister get up from her bed and walk over to him. He was tempted to pull her down next to him. Len couldn't help himself and slowly felt an erection coming on as he looked at his sister with her skimpy pajamas. She was wearing a really short belly shirt which showed her B-cup boobs perfectly and some really shorts shorts that hugged her hips nicely. Len sat there daydreaming for a few minutes without realizing his sister crawled into bed with him until he felt a pair of arms hug his back.

Rins POV

Rin felt so comfortable that she was surprised. Rins mom and dad had told her that it was bad for siblings their age to sleep together when they were ten. Rin didn't understand what they meant at that age but now Rin and Len are 15 and she knows what they mean. But of course they weren't going to do anything. After all love of that kind is forbidden between siblings. After thinking for a little bit longer Rin finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my very first fanfiction so please go easy on me. I know it probably bad and all but please give me some suggestions.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid even though I would very much love to**

**Sayonara **


	2. Update!

**I know chapter one was really short but that's because I wasn't sure if it would be good or not. BUT! I got some good reviews so Im going to continue writing. And once again BUT! As I was writing chapter 2 and I was almost finished(and it was pretty long too) my cat came over and stepped on my keyboard taking me to a different page and deleting all my work! So I'll have chapter two (and I'll do three and possibly four) done some time soon. **


	3. Chapter 2

No ones POV

Its five in the morning and Len still can't sleep. He could hear Rin snoring soundly which kind of pissed him off since she's the reason why he can't sleep. As Len is laying around in bed trying to think of how he could sneak out of bed to satisfy his "little" erection Rin suddenly moved her arms. When Rin finally stopped moving Len realized Rins hand was on his erection which was only making it worse. A few minutes later Len got Rins hand moved without waking her up.

* * *

><p>No ones POV<p>

"Its soooooo bright." Rin mumbled while feeling around for Lens warmth. When she finally realized he wasn't in the bed with her anymore she screamed for him. "LEEEENNNN!" After a little while she hearing stomping up the steps. When he finally came running in the room Rin jumps on him. "Lenny why did you leave me?" Rin whispered in his ear while rubbing her boobs on his back. Rin could tell he was blushing which only made her want to tease him more. Rin started to nibble on his ear and hugged his back. While Rin started nibbling on his ear Len could feel a tent in his pants start to grow. Len was about done with the teasing and he really wanted to fuck Rin. Just as Len turned around and stuck his tongue in his sisters mouth he heard the front door open.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER! <strong>

**Sorry I haven't been updating recently but now I'm back on track and ready to write! I got good reviews on chapter 1 so I'm gonna finish writing this story. And yes I know it is very short but I will be sure to make the next chapter extra long for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid even though I would very much love to.**

**Sayonara**


	4. Chapter 3 (The lemon)

-No ones POV-

Len didn't think about how Rin felt about the kiss. Instead he harshly pushed her against the wall and starting rubbing her thigh. He could hear someone coming up the drive way but he didn't think twice about it until he heard someone knocking on the door. "Hey Rin are you up?" It was stupid Mikuo's voice. Rin quickly slapped Len while he was distracted and she ran to the door.

"Hey Mikuo! What's up?" She said it like nothing was wrong. "Ohhh, nothing much I just really wanted to go to the movies with you. Len can come if he want." Rin turned around to look at Len, "Hey Len," she said with a glare on her face, "Wanna come to the movies with me and Mikuo?" Len could tell she obviously didn't want him to come and besides, he didn't want to watch them make out during the movie. "No, I have plans with **MIKU**" He made sure to say Miku's name loudly so Mikuo could hear him.

"Oh ok that's fine" Rin smiled at him then turned back to Mikuo. "Len has other plans so it's just you and me," She said to Mikuo smiling happily. "That's alright. I'll stop by to pick you up at around 7:30ish" Mikuo said while opening the door and starting to walk out. "Ok bye" Rin said with dreamy eyes as she closed the door behind Mikuo.

Once Mikuo left Len decided to try again. "Hey Rin" Len said seductively while slowly walking towards her. "W-what is it?" She asked while starting to back up until her back hit the wall. "I was just thinking" He said once he had her pinned against the wall. "I think we should hang out all day and have some _fun_, if you get what I mean" He said while drawing invisible circles on her stomach. "N-no way. That's not happening. I-I-I need to get ready for my date with Mikuo. "Don't worry, you won't be late" He said while cupping her chin gently and bringing her face closer to his.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm wayyyyy to lazy to write the beginning of the lemon scene so we're just gonna skip a little bit.<strong>

* * *

><p>-Rins POV-<p>

Len was right by my core. Licking the insides of my walls and toying with my clit. "L-len" I moaned airily but it sounded so foreign...so weird. I'm not sure how Len can stand the sound. My hands were playing with his tiny pony tail but as he was bringing me closer to my climax I started to gently tug on it. By then Len had inserted two fingers in me and was going at a very fast pace. "L-LEN I-I'M GONNA CU-" I gave Len a glare when he pulled his fingers out. "Stop teasing me" I whined loudly.

-No ones POV-

"You can't cum until I say so," Len said harshly as her grabbed her boobs and started nibbling on the tiny bud. "Rin, I'm putting it in now" Len said as he put his tip near her opening. "N-no! Not yet!" Rin tried to stop Len but he just roughly thrust into her. Breaking her hymen. Rin cried out in pain and had tears running down her face. Len tried to comfort her by whispering sweet words in her ear and letting her adjust to his size.

After a good five minutes Rin experimentally rolled her hips against Len and moaned. Len got the idea and started pumping into her at a slow steady pace at first. Rin was moaning loudly as Len thrust into her and peppered her with kisses and nips. "L-len wait, I-I want to try a different position" Rin said while looking towards the wall blushing.

Len stopped thrusting into Rin and turned her over so her butt was facing upwards and he couldn't see her face. "How's this one work?" Len asked before once again entering he only this time he didn't wait. In the new position she was so much tighter than before. Len started to thrust into her harder and faster as she begged for more. Len looked down at her ass and decided to slap it, leaving a red mark. "Ahhhh! Do that again!" Rin barely moaned out. "Hmmm, so you like it rough?" Len said while once again slapping her.

Rin was getting closer to her climax and so was Len. Rins walls were tightening and she could feel Len pick up speed and ram into her with a neck breaking force. "L-len! More more more! I'm so close" Rin was griping the bed sheets as she was reaching her peak. Before she knew it she saw white and felt something warm slash against her womb."That was amazing." Len whispered as he got out of her and layed down next to Rin. " Y-yeah" Rin whispered back before falling in to a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL! That was the end of chapter 3 and the end of my first lemon! Hoped you liked it!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sayonara!**


	5. Time to Vote!

**VOTING TIME!**

Ok, so I've been thinking about what I wanted to do for the next chapter, when it hit me! Literally! Lol no. But anyway! I decided that instead of me trying to deal with my TERRIBLE writers block! I'm gonna let you decide! Now, it's very simple what you have to do. I want YOU GUYS to vote for who you want Rin to be with. I realize that most of you will most likely choose Len but I kind of want to mix the story up a bit. So all you lovely readers have to do is choose. I really don't care who you pick, it can be Gakupo or Kaito for all I care! So I'm just gonna let you decide how this story is gonna continue. SO! Make sure you review and tell me who you want to be Rin with.

-Kagamine Anna


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated! I'm trying to get a better update schedule but I kinda failed at that. The good thing is I've actually had this chapter written for a while but I kept forgetting to post it or I was just to lazy but at least Im posting it now...right? Nvm that's enough of my talking**

**Now to the story**

**Disclaimer: As AMAZING it would be for me to own Vocaloid...I don't**

* * *

><p>Rin was sitting in the bath thinking about what happened between her and Len earlier. 'I'm not really sure what I do, I mean, do I tell Mikuo?' She thought while starting to get out of the bath.<p>

* * *

><p>Len was in the kitchen, eating a banana(DUH!), while thinking about what happened between him and Rin. He got a smirk on his face when he realized he got Rin to choose HIM over Mikuo! Len was starting to get pretty confident that Rin was starting to like him more and like Mikuo less, but then again, you never know.<p>

* * *

><p>Len had finished his banana and was still smirking triumphantly while walking down the hall to his bedroom. Since Len wasn't paying attention he didn't realize Rin coming out of the bathroom and walked right into her.<p>

She started to blush furiously when she had realized she was sitting right on his crotch. Rin only had a towel on and so it started to ride down lower on her boobs and a little bit higher on her thighs.

"Geez Rin, want more already?" Len said while putting his hands on her hips. "N-NO!" She stuttered out. "Are you sure?" Len teased while pushing her onto him more. "Y-YES NOW GET OFF ME!" Rin said, starting to becoming flustered. "Umm Rin, your the one sitting on me..." Len pointed out.

Rin quickly realized what he said and got off of him then ran into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Rin kept on mumbling things like "pervert pervert pervert pervert" and "sexually frustrated freak" while getting dressed for her date with Mikuo. 

* * *

><p>It was 7:00 and Rin was occupying herself while waiting for Mikuo by watching tv. Len was just sitting there, watching Rin, in a "brotherly" manner. Rin, of course, could tell he was staring but she was trying hard not to look at him.<p>

She was were a very light orange dress that goes to mid thigh and fits to her curves in all the right ways. It has a low V neck and has slits in the sides of her dress that show even more leg. Len obviously didn't like her wearing something so...flashy.

Finally, Rin got annoyed by Lens staring and turned to him."Len, could you please quit staring at me?" She said while trying to not yell at him. Len smirked while saying," How am I supposed to do that, when you wearing something so tantalizing?" Rin blushed a deep red before she heard a loud knock on the door. She quickly got up and ran over to the door.

She opened the door then smiled sweetly." Hey Mikuo!" Rin said while hugging him tightly. "Hey" he said while returning the hug, "are you ready to go?" " Yeah! Just let me get my shoes on" Rin replied while turning into the house to get her shoes.

Rin got her shoes on, then shouted a quick goodbye to Len before running outside.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, I know it was a short chapter(even though I said I had it written for a while) and I'm pretty sure I already promised a long chapter for you already sooooo IM SUPER SORRY! I will try my best to get a long chapter in here for chapter 5 but I'm not sure if I can. I've had a pretty busy summer already and tonight is the first night I've had to myself in 2 weeks.(I had friends and my cousin sleeping over my house) Ok well I hope you like what little chapter I've posted for you.<strong>


	7. Authors note! Important!

Omg! I feel so bad right now! I kept telling my self I was gonna update soon! But I got really lazy. I'm not even gonna lie to you guys. I'm such a lazy person its truly sad. So for who knows how long I've just been reading other fan fiction, watching YouTube videos, and playing the Sims 3. Please don't hate me! This time I'll really try hard to update stories more often! I promise! But uh...about this story... I don't really feel motivated to work on it anymore. So I plan on having other stories out for you guys. Which I don't know if I even am going to be able to do but I can always try. Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews on this story and I feel so bad to be deleting it. But I love all you guys! Please forgive me!

-Kagamine Anna


End file.
